The present disclosure relates to an image forming system.
In association with recent development of information technology, mobile phones, touch-panel-type tablet devices, and other mobile terminals have become widely used by general users. These mobile terminals have a display portion such as a liquid crystal screen for displaying images. A user can obtain desired information via an image displayed on the display portion or can edit certain text files and programs by operating buttons provided thereto.
As one example of such mobile terminals, a mobile printer that can print a label to be affixed to a building or a structure at a certain spot is known. This mobile printer includes a GPS unit, converts position information obtained from the GPS unit into necessary character string information to be printed out, and generates print information by processing it based on layout information. Then, the mobile printer can print the generated print information on a surface of a label.
In a case where information obtained or edited by the mobile terminal is to be outputted as a printed matter later from a printer placed at home, an office, or the like, a cloud print function (mobile print function) may be used. The cloud print function allows transmission of image data generated by the mobile terminal to a server once, then, access from a printer placed at home or the like to the server, and selection of image data to be printed from among accumulated image data to be printed out.